Let's go for a ride
by Toxicjay
Summary: AU. Hatake Kakashi, owner of a car dealership, is a very convincing and perverted seller. Kakairu. Yaoi. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day at Hatake, car dealership. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping through the open window of his corner office. He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head. He sighed. Another boring day. He bent forward, elbows now on his desk, head in his hands. He'd much rather be at home reading some Icha Icha…

Is what he thought until he saw the sexiest backside he'd ever seen. And that backside was talking to Genma, his worst seller, seemingly interested in his hardest to sell car.

He leaped out of his chair, said object spinning round and round behind him as he yanks the door open. On a second thought, he does a back step to check himself in the mirror, _perfect, _and slowly walks up to the pair, checking out the stranger's ass the whole way there.

He gets giddier and giddier with every step he takes, impatient to see the rest of this unknown man.

He side steps some clients, twirls around a car and finally wraps an arm around Genma's shoulders, lifting his eyes to meet chocolate brown ones.

He grins his most famous grin.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I hope Genma is answering to your needs?"

Those eyes look him up and down.

"Of course, of course. I'm Umino Iruka, by the way." He says as he extends his right hand in the most sensual way.

Kakashi does the same, and, as if in slow motion, he slowly takes the smaller hand in his, feels the softness of his skin, the warmth it radiates. He grins again.

"Well, what are you looking for, exactly?"

Iruka ponders this for a moment, index finger to his lips.

"Something strong and long lasting, something to rely on. Not only do I want to feel safe in it, but also a bit dangerous. Genma said this would be the one for me."

"Did he now?" He looks towards said man, giving him the 'I'll take care of this' look that he often gives him and the seller walks away, head bowed, defeated once again.

He looks back at Iruka, face plastered with a smile that could make any knees weak.

"From your descriptions, it almost seems like you're looking for something *coughsomeonecough* else entirely." He winks and grabs the shorter man by the waist and pulls him into his own body. He was firm and yet soft in all the right places. Exactly what Kakashi liked in a man.

The silver haired man looks up into the distance and lifts his hand, palm up to the sky.

"Imagine this; driving down the rockiest, most steep road you've ever encountered," he sweeps his arm through the air, like painting the picture for him, "except, you don't fell the bumps or the automobile rocking side to side. You are perfectly calm, right where you want to be."

He gazes down at Iruka. The young man nods, a sign he should continue the fictional adventure.

"You arrive at your destination. A beautiful beach, silent, secret and secluded. But you're not alone," he whispers in Iruka's ear, suddenly very close to the handsome man's face.

Said man jumps, a bit surprised.

He continues, "you take this person's hand, dragging them down a path and into a small clearing of the softest grass. They pull you to the ground as they let themselves fall, except you fall on their chest, your body pressed against min-theirs." He hasn't looked away from Iruka's face which is getting more and more flushed by the second.

His breath reaches his ear and he feels the brown haired man shudder. Kakashi doesn't stop talking, whispering sweet things as his voice gets dangerously low. And Iruka inches closer and closer, wanting to hear, remember every detail.

But then the story stops and Iruka looks up to Hatake, their faces impossibly close. He stares at his lips for a moment and looks away, flustered. Kakashi grabs his chin and brings his face back, staring into those beautiful eyes.

He suddenly steps away, and as fast as he came, he was gone. No more closeness. Iruka catches himself, eyes wide.

"How about a test drive, what do you say, Umino-san?" He purrs as he hops into the passenger's side.

Iruka just stands there, still shocked, jeans uncomfortably tight. He jumps, mind back to reality as Kakashi honks the horn.

He walks to the driver's side, his body on auto-pilot as he tries to compose himself. As he sits, Kakashi hands him the keys, their fingers brushing ever so lightly.

"Let's go for a ride…"


	2. Crazy Love

There was a low buzzing in his ears as he followed Mr. Hatake's directions. Turn right, go straight, stop here. He kind of felt like he was day dreaming, staring off into space.

They take a few more different roads, Iruka starting to get the hang of driving his maybe soon-to-be vehicle, and then they arrive at a dead end, at the edge of a cliff. He just sits there, unmoving, not sure what to do next. He's about to take the key out of the ignition when-

"Wait! This isn't our stop. Don't be afraid, dear Umino-san, there's a road just ahead. Please, continue on."

But Iruka is sceptic and doesn't move forward an inch, slightly turning his head to the other man, an 'are you kidding me' look in place.

"No, I'm not kidding! If you're not up to it, I can take the driver's side?"

Kakashi hops out, walks around the back and Iruka just crawls over to the passenger's seat. And Kakashi enjoys the view. _Mhmm._

He revs up the engine again, foot on the gas and slowly but surely advances to their death, or so it seemed to poor Iruka. But then the car slightly dips, and there's in fact a gravel path, becoming steeper by the second.

He kind of gets a sense of déja vue, like he's been here before, not so long ago. But as the rocks get bigger, and the road steeper, he still seems to remain calm.

He looks around, glances at Kakashi, stares. He's smiling, but only slightly. That's when Iruka realizes where's he's seen this before. In his mind, the story Kakashi was telling! But it couldn't be. And yet, it was. The beach comes into view, not a soul in sight. Iruka gasps, not sure what to think. Not sure how the story is gonna end. Would it go the way Kakashi had foretold, or was he about to get murdered?

What would be the ending to this story?

The car jerks, coming to a halt. The silver-haired man stops the car completely, putting the key safely in his pocket. Slowly, he unbuckles himself, then turns to Iruka, still surprised, and unbuckles him as well.

Without a word, he descends from his seat, and just as quickly, he's opening the other man's door, taking said man's hand and slightly tugging, urging him out. Iruka steps out, a bit shaky. He's not quite sure if he's scared or just anxious.

He's pulled down a path and onto the beach, the sand going between his sandal-clad toes. It felt nice, it had been way too long since he'd been to the coast.

And then there's that patch of grass. He wanders back slightly, pulling on Kakashi's hand, panic setting in.

Kakashi turns, never letting go of the warm hand, and advances, looking deep into those wide eyes. He lifts his other hand, cupping Iruka's face gently, faintly stroking the skin just above his lips with his thumb. Iruka lets out a little gasp, but his shoulders seem to loosen. The older man smiles, just a sweet simple little smile. He lets Iruka walk at his side the rest of the way, not once letting his hold falter. And Iruka 's blushing a happy blush, feeling like a school girl, butterflies flying all around his belly, his chest, even making him lightheaded.

They reach the patch of green. Kakashi slides his shoes off and sinks his feet into the grass, sighing. Iruka, wanting to test the softness that was promised in the story, also slips his sandals off his feet.

One toe, then five touches the grass. _So soft. _ As he's about to but his other foot alongside the other, a weight yanks him down, falling face first into a firm lap. He blushes darker as his eyes meet blue ones. But there's no judging in them, just understanding, hope and wonder.

Iruka can't take it anymore as he lifts himself to his knees, leans over the lap between them and smacks his lips to Kakashi's, pulling back quickly, but there's a hand behind his head, pulling him back in. He feels a tongue on his lips and instantly opens up, granting entrance as his tongue meets Kakashi's and they both gasp, the feeling overwhelming them.

Kakashi pulls him in closer as he leans back, dragging Iruka on top of him. They take it slowly, tasting each other, letting each other's warmth overtake their senses. Kakashi, slides his fingers through brown hair, and Iruka moans, pushing his hips forward automatically. Oh, a sweet spot, Kakashi smirks.

But Iruka doesn't seem embarrassed at all. No, now he just feels like the ice is broken as he pushes into the man underneath him again, his quickly hardening cock loving the feeling. The blue-eyed man is taken aback but quickly regains his senses and plays with the hair in his head, pulling another gasp from the man over him.

Said man kisses him harder, hips now grinding into the other man as sweat begins to build on his forehead. Kakashi slides his other hand down Iruka's back, squeezing the firm muscle of his sweet sweet ass. The shorter man bites his lip then, getting rougher and more turned on at every move.

Kakashi slides his hand back up, underneath the shirt that separating him from more tanned skin. Iruka's pupils dilate further as he sits up in the other man's lap and takes the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head. And instantly, there's a hand at one of his nipples, slightly twisting it, making the owner of that nipple groan loudly, losing all control over his thoughts.

"Mmm, Kakashi-_san_." And now it's his turn to gasp, the sound sweet music to his ears, his cock jerking at the sound of his name on those red swollen lips.

"Oh, dear god." Kakashi moans as Iruka rips his shirt off his torso, trailing kisses all over his chest, over one nipple and to the other, licking slightly. His kisses move up to his neck, biting and sucking, pleading breaths in his ear just driving him crazy.

Large hands move between them, undoing the belt of his slacks, the button and the zipper. Iruka props himself up, looking to the new sliver of skin, boxers now in sight. He licks his lips and undoes his jeans, standing to pull them all the way off, now completely naked, having not worn any briefs on this summery day. Kakashi's eyes are wide and dark with lust as he sits up, gaze never leaving the beautiful view in front of him. And Iruka's just staring down at the gorgeous silver hair, fidgeting in his anticipation. Slowly, those warms hands come up, one grasping his cock and the other grabs his ass. His length pulsates as the hand grips it tighter and tighter, loosens and lovingly caresses the head, sending goose bumps all over his body.

Kakashi starts pumping the hard cock, loving the way it feels in his hand, the weight so perfect. He kneads into the ass, sliding his index up and down the crack.

Iruka moans, eyes shut in ecstasy as his hips slightly buck, wanting more.

Kakashi takes the hint and advances his face, rubbing his nose on the tip, slowly inhaling the intoxicating smell. His own cock is unbearably hard, pre-come soaking his boxers. But right now is all about this man, this sexy as fucking hell man.

Iruka grabs the head below him, pulling his face closer to his heat, and Kakashi complies, mouth opening as he takes him all in, right down to the hilt. And Iruka lets out the most breathtaking sound, a moan getting caught in his throat as he grips silver hair.

The sitting man pulls himself to his knees, starts bobbing his head as he continues to pump the hand around the now wet member. The other hand, still rubbing the supple butt, takes a more adventurous route as it rubs the skin between his balls and hole. And Iruka is now just a mumbling man, the sounds and words coming out of his mouth unrecognizable.

His finger ventures higher, nervously brushing his hole, which in turn twitches and trembles. But he's not quite ready for that yet. Kakashi then slides his mouth off the burning cock with a pop and lowers it to the young man's balls, nuzzling, smelling, licking and sucking them into his mouth. He moans around the orbs, sending shocks of pleasure to Iruka's cock, still being pumped by Kakashi's hand. And he's quickly losing control, a heavy pressure in his belly, impatiently waiting to burst.

Oh, and it does burst as Iruka's length pulses, come shooting out all over Kakashi's face as he lifts it, some dripping onto his lips. Kakashi smiles and tentatively tastes it as Iruka's cock spurts again at the sight.

Said man's hand, as if on its own accord, reaches to the face below him and rubs his juices into the skin, his thumb bringing more into the open mouth. His knees suddenly go weak and he collapses onto the other man and they lay together in the grass, sighing happily.

"So…can I get a check for the car?"

"I do believe so…I just have one question…"

Kakashi turns his head to look at his new found lover, nodding.

"What's with the eye patch?"


End file.
